Insatiable
by Ahau
Summary: "I could just eat you up right here." The echidna swallowed nervously. "Please don't." / Rouge has a few days off and there's no one she'd rather spend her free time with other than her most prized possession. Knuckles/Rouge, F/M and very light M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This might be a two-shot... might be a three-shot.

 **Warnings:** Rated M

* * *

 **Insatiable**

* * *

 _Three months._

It's been three months since she last remembers having at least a little bit of time to herself; the noisy and bright atmosphere of the nightlife of Mobius comforted her far more than the ear piercing sounds of bullets and commands. Part of her truly didn't understand what had made her keep her position at G.U.N for so long. It wasn't the pay; definitely wasn't the company. It kept her busy at least, and did make her appreciate her time off far much more than previously.

A relaxed smile graced her lips as she zipped up the black boots that reached higher than her knees. Pampered and primped to perfection, she posed in front of her full body mirror, making minor adjustments to her outfit; humming in satisfaction when she was happy with her appearance.

 _A week._ She had an entire week all to herself, where she could do whatever she wanted to do. Her work phone was turned off and G.U.N's trackers were removed from every part of her wardrobe that she took with her during her stay at the Mobium Hotel.

There would be no emergency call ins for the next seven days if she could help it. She had big plans for her mini vacation, and there was absolutely no way she was going to waste it by succumbing into laziness; as tempting as it was. She was going to make sure she enjoyed her entire week to the fullest.

Starting with her...

 _date?_

* * *

It's felt wrong to call such a thing a date really.

Rouge did not like dating _._ She had tried in her early years of adolescence but it never seemed to work out successfully for her. As someone who got bored rather easily, it was hard for anyone to keep her interested longer than a month.

Though she didn't consider this a bad thing. She'd quickly learned at a young age that boys weren't anything like she was told they'd be; and in many cases they were a lot worst. They weren't as decent as they were portrayed to be in those ridiculously cheesy romance movies. Though to be honest, she kind of liked that; to an extent of course. When she was a kid she thought relationships were actually like they were in story books and on T.V and believed that her love of her life would one day treat her like a princess when she found him.

She had quickly decided that _she was no princess._

Rouge didn't want to be treated like a princess. She wanted to be treated like a _queen._

Was that so wrong of her?

She definitely didn't think so.

Rouge didn't believe that she fit in the same category of romance as other women did. She craved _control_ not romance. This however did not stop her from trying, a few times here, and a few times there. Rarely in her relationships did she ever find someone worth staying for. It was a boring practice; especially when the infatuation would start to fade and they would turn into possessive demanding brats; suddenly everything she did turned into a problem. The things any normal girl would do, like shopping, getting her nails done, going on dates, going to the salon; normal stuff like this for some reason made guys cringe.

It takes time and effort to look this good, and if they couldn't stick through the process then they didn't deserve the end results. Besides, she haven't any need for a guy who was quick to be awfully sweet when pressing her up against a wall, and then are just as fast to talk about her to his friends when he didn't get what he wanted. This happened on multiple occasions. _'She won't stop texting me.'_ _'She dresses like a slut.' 'She plays too many games.' 'She's such a bitch.' 'She won't have sex with me.'_

These type of guys were not the ones Rouge was interested in but yet they seemed to be the ones who were always quick to throw themselves at her as if she was some type of magnet. She had learned long ago, not to give them the time of day.

 _Ha!_ But where was the fun in that. _So, s_ he treated them as if they were her mere play-things. Everything she would hint to give she'd just as easily take it away. Her taste in men was just as rich as her taste in jewelry, not just any man would do. One flirt of her hip and they'd probably do anything she said if she promised them a blissful night of passion to be shared in the bed of a love hotel. Any promise from her glossy lips would make a man eager to press her body against their own.

The very depiction of sin in the flesh.

 _She loved every second of it._

However everyone had a weakness, herself included. But her weakness was not nesscarily... well a weakness. In reality, it was probably one of her most greatest prize possessions she'd ever managed to grab her hands on. This wasn't any jewel we're talking about here.

What she got her hands on was something much better; a prize that came in forms of the flesh. It was a man, a really good looking one at that. That said man was the one she was heading to go meet right now; for she had been looking forward to seeing him on one of his rarest visit to the city. It was nice to know that she didn't always have to fly to him if she wanted to share company with the redhead. As skilled of a flyer as she was, getting all the way to his island wasn't as easy of a task as it seemed.

So yes, she was definitely planning to make the most of his time down here. Especially in this kind of atmosphere.

BROOK- LYNN was her one of her favorite after dark clubs on Mobius. The club itself was _lavish_ , their service was great, their drinks were superb and the entertainment well... _was entertainment._

It had took some time to find him as she made her way through the crowded club, easily avoiding all bystanders who seemed to want to get in her way. There was no time to entertain herself with their desperate attempts. Unfortunately for them there was only one guy she was going to have her eyes on tonight... and sure enough there he was. Standing right in the back of the nightclub, leaning against the wall as if he'd been there quite awhile.

 _'Always early.'_

Just the way she liked it.

If sin could smile so sweet it would be the living embodiment of the perverse smile that spread across her lips. He was wearing the exact outfit she had told him to wear too, which must had been strange for him since he wasn't the type to even wear clothes in the first place; but she liked to see him all dressed up and groomed for her. Rouge remembered the exact day that she took him into boutiques to try on all kinds of things for her, and this specific outfit coronation happened to be her favorite; an indigo shirt with a metallic gold zipper in the placed right in the middle, accompanied with those fine dark denim jeans. She got only the best for her most prized possession.

It must had seemed weird for the bat to refer to him as her _'possession'_ and not her lover. That however, was exactly the type of game she liked to play with him. It's what made her like the man so much. His stoic aura and strong figure was hardened, sturdy; she'd once compared him to a walking boulder. One would think this kind of guy wouldn't be the type to succumb in such play, especially by a woman such as herself. However, she knew that behind that sculpted vision of masculinity and strength... was actually nothing but a big sweetheart.

 _In his own right of course._

The redheaded male was currently surrounded by a couple of girls. Cheaply dressed if you knew your brands as much as she did. There wasn't a thing on her body that wasn't worth her money. She was a materialistic woman with expensive taste, so the sight of those two girls surrounding him didn't phase her in the slightest. If anything it made her smile widen. Especially when he showed absolutely no interest in the chatty lot whatsoever. His violet eyes were directed the far right, as if he was trying to remove himself from the center of attention. After all, this type of atmosphere wasn't within his comfort zone. But sure enough he came... _just for her._

Rouge decided it was just about time she collected her sweetheart. Slipping the leather biker jacket off her shoulders, she kept her eyes straight onto the male in the back of the club. Oh, but she wouldn't approach him, it never started like that. She was always the one to wait for him to come to her... and each and every time he did.

Her black latex mini dress tightly clutched at the edge of her bare shoulders and fitted around her body like a glove that was too tight for comfort. Wings folded neatly against her exposed back as she seductively pulled her arms out of the sleeves, definitely catching the attention of a few of the men lurking near by.

She enjoyed using these men as pawns to lure the one she wanted into her trap. It never failed her, and even if it did, he always came to her rescue. This was someone she could admit that she liked playing damsel in distress with; not because she liked being helpless. In truth she was never helpless, but she liked that he wouldn't hesitate to come save her even if she was just playing. It wasn't long before one of the men was confident enough to come up to her, towering over her with a drink in his hand and a grin that held all kinds of dirty promises. She flirtatiously smiled back.

"What's a pretty little woman like you doing lurking around all by yourself." He had a charming voice, she'd give him that but he still wasn't the one she wanted. A sweet sounding laugh emitted from her lips, making the preying man feel proud thinking he had flattered the object of his attention. However that laugh was not for him. Sure enough just as she expected, her fiery redhead that was waiting at the far end of the club jerked his head towards her direction. He heard her laugh... and she knew she'd been spotted.

Almost instantly did his slight expression of glee change into an angry glare. "And just what makes you think I'm here all by myself? I could have a date for all you know." The man smirked.

"I doubt any guy in his right mind would be dumb enough to make a lady like you wait alone in a club like this." There it was. As if that was his cue, the red echidna rudely pushed past the disappointed girls and marched his way straight towards them. Her smirk widened; she knew he'd come to her.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lifting up her hand, the man obviously thought she was going to reach for his arm since he held it out for her as soon as she did, but what the bat actually did was the complete opposite. She nudged his arm upward to duck under the muscly limb; being as tall as he was it was easy to slip under him without much trouble. Soon as she did that she was met face to face with a pair of deep purple eyes. "Which is why my sweetheart is going to accompany me the rest of the night here."

Knuckles eyes widened just a bit as if he was surprised she was talking about him. "Isn't that right, baby?" She all but purred, tossing her jacket over his shoulder as she shamelessly squished her body up against his; not wasting any time to curl her arms around his waist.

As annoyed as he was, the echidna did nothing but nod and locked an arm around her in return; missing the disappointed look on the taller males face. Now he on the other hand looked a little ticked off, his eyes narrowed the moment he turned around to look at her chosen for company for the night and immediately recognized him.

He'd seen that echidna lurking at the back of the club for nearly an hour now, and was even more confused what he was even here for when he showed no interest in being coaxed out onto the dance floor by pawing females.

He assumed maybe the guy was just shy or ugly; and that the girls took pity on the fact he didn't have anyone to dance with. Though seeing him up close proved his previous assumptions wrong. He couldn't of had been shy with a woman like that hanging off his arm; and despite the nasty snarl that was on his face, the echidna was rather good looking. They both were, actually, very good looking.

His eyes suddenly lost much of the anger they'd previously had as his thoughts came to a halt. He looked over at the woman and then at the man whom she wrapped herself around; his gaze lasting longer than necessary.

Instead of snarling at them with an insult as Rouge thought he would, his attention seemed to be averted to Knuckles. Though obviously annoyed his stare looked as if he was almost... curious. Rouge could had swear she saw him looking over her red-headed lover, which she felt was starting to make him uncomfortable. Knuckles eyes narrowed and his hand unknowingly clenched around Rouge's side.

The strangers frown quickly shifted into an amused grin. That made Knuckles more than suspicious, while the bats perverse smile just widened. "Well then, this gentlemen will leave you to your night." He winked and surely enough retreated back into the crowd. Rouge by all means was amused; it seemed the stud wasn't completely oblivious to women like her, or perhaps he just didn't want to ruin her dates handsome face. Knuckles frown still hadn't left, but the minute the guy was out of sight he dropped his arm from her waist and sighed.

"Why the long face baby?" She chuckled and looked towards her gem, who'd been rather quiet up until now. "I thought you'd be happy you didn't have to knock someone's teeth out tonight. Was I wrong?" His teeth clenched inside of his mouth. Something he did whenever he was trying to bite back a snarky comment, though there was no hiding the irritated look in his eye. The woman noticed this and teasingly poked and tugged at his sides. _"Honeeeeyy-"_

"You're late."

"A lady is never late, you just got here too early." Those arms tightened around his waist. "But it seems you had quite some company while waiting for me." Knuckles grumbled under his breath, sending an annoyed glance at the two girls that thankfully had wondered off to bother someone else. He had been in the club for 40 minutes without anyone bothering him until those two came along; and immediately they started pawing at him like he was something on display.

While attractive in their own right, they were terribly annoying. It had taken quite a good amount of glares and growling to get them to stop tugging on him. Knuckles didn't like to be touched, much less by people he didn't even know. "What about it."

"You have to admit, they were rather cute. Though I don't think they're quite your type."

"Must you always play games Rouge." At that she smiled. It had been such a long time since she's heard him say her _name_ ; a tingling sensation ran through her body.

"Playing games is one of the things I do best."

"Don't remind me." That was when he finally turned to look at her; his cheeks warming up by just the sight of how good she looked tonight in that dress of hers. She had even worn a different color eye shadow than regularly. Apart of Knuckles felt ashamed that he was flattered that she put this much effort in looking nice just to meet him; despite him not being anyone special. "You look..." Knuckles had intended on giving her a compliment, but his words caught up in his throat the moment he locked gazes with her. The clear want in her eyes made his cheeks burn even redder, and he quickly averted her gaze.

Rouge's excitement doubled ten-fold when she saw the admiration in his eyes. If she didn't feel like a million bucks before she sure did now. With a sly smile, she slipped her slender hand up the back of Knuckles shirt; humming in approval when he didn't tense up as she thought he would.

"You're wearing my favorite shirt." A long finger reached up to toy at the zipper on the top if the shirt. With the bat this close there was no way for him to be able to look away from her. She smelled like an expensive perfume, that consisted of vanilla and berries. His breath hitched when she pulled the tip of his zipper down.

"Well, you wanted me to."

"That I did." Rouge squeezed his hip and gave him a lecherous stare. "I could just eat you up right here." The echidna swallowed nervously.

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No one here would care if I did. That is what an after dark club is meant for after all." He rolled his eyes.

"Behave yourself, we haven't even sat down yet."

"I have no plans of sitting down anytime soon, unless it's on you."

"R-Rouge!" His face was completely red at this point.

"Just being honest dear. You like my honestly don't you?" He hadn't anything to say to that, though he still looked troubled if not embarrassed. You would had thought with the vast amount of time they've spent together in and out of the bedroom he'd be more comfortable with her innuendos by now; though it would seem that Knuckles would probably never get use to being treated like this. It was a good thing that she secretly adored seeing how red she could get his cheeks to turn. "Okay fine. I'll behave." He physically relaxed at those words. "But only if you have a few drinks with me first."

Knuckles raised a brow at this. That sounded like far too simple a trade for her behavior. "But-?"

The bat smiled. _"But-_ they will be drinks that I personally choose for you." And then he groaned. "What?"

"Anything you make me drink will undoubtedly put me into a coma." Rouge laughed as she peeled her body off of his, and tugged at his hand.

"Perhaps, but I promise it'll be the best coma you've ever been in."

"It'll be the only coma I've ever been in."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we have chapter one.

Just want to set some things straight about this story, in case anyone is confused.

1) The club there are in is an after dark club which means it's use for _less than appropriate purposes_ , hence why Knuckles is not entirely comfortable being there.

2) There will probably be some M/M in this story as well, but it's not much. Just some dancing and flirting.

3) They're both around their early 20's, in age wise in this story, however Rouge is a bit older than Knuckles.

4) There is going to be M rated content in the next couple chapters, mainly between these two. Nothing to crazy besides some dom/sub play, so I won't really add any more warnings than that.

I believe that's all I have to say.

Review please! This pairing is rather new to me and I'd like some encouragement to keep at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** lol hi

So like, if any of yall still reading this story, I've been staring at this shit for like almost two years and slowly working on this chapter for so long that I ended up piling **11,000 fucking words** into this thing.  So I split it into two.

This is the first part, be sure to review for the second. It's already written tbh, I actually worked a lot longer on the second part than the first and oh boy, it's way longer. Have fun with that. I might release it in like a week or two after this. Man if I could screenshot my Doc Manager yall would be like wtf.

Thanks for the feedback guys. Hope to hear from you again about this chapter as well.

 **Warnings:** M/F, M/M light (nothing heavy), Swinging, Dom/Sub, all the other mature content.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm in no way an expert on Dom/Sub plays but this isn't violent at all so I think I played it safe. The mystery male can be whomever you all choose it to be, which is the precise reason why I gave him little to no description. **Keep in mind** , I purposely wrote these two to be very sexually liberated and promiscuous so, there's that.

This chap definitely needs some correcting. Probably should of had a beta reader look over this, but I'm so tired of staring at it. Get it out of my face.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

If the club wasn't crowded when they arrived earlier it definitely was packed to the teeth the closer it got to midnight. Rouge personally didn't mind the mass swarm of mingling bodies on the dance floor, this was exactly the type of atmosphere she thrived in. However, she knew for a fact that her _'date'_ didn't share the same contentment that she did, and to be quite honest it made her plans for the night seem all the more harder to do. Left unspoken that he wasn't a people person whatsoever, knew she Knuckles would be trying to get himself as far away from the crowd as possible. Not that she'd blame him, she could confirm that this crowd contained absolutely no sense of personal boundaries, drunk or sober. Put him in the middle of that pot of hormones and there'd be no end to the amount of hands tugging at him, trying to get him to dance with them.

Such an occasion had happened in a total of four times before, one time almost leading into a fight between two feisty cats who despite walking in together, felt like they had to fight for her baby's attention.

It was _priceless_. Knuckles thought so too, being as drunk as he was, he was beyond taking anything and anyone seriously. Though it didn't stop the visual discomfort of the situation from surfacing when he'd sobered up the next strangers fighting over him. Unreal. She knew it would take a lot more than a few cute pouts and fluttering eyelashes from her to get him to agree what she had in mind for their night together.

So she decided to stick with her first task at hand, getting him **drunk.**

They were seated at the far end of the bar away from all the rest of the social click's, who seemed to be having more fun spilling liquor than actually drinking. Deeper into the evening it got, the bar was swarmed with folk who'd gone beyond a little drunk hours before it'd even reached _11._ Though Rouge was so blindly distracted by her date that she didn't even acknowledge the rowdy group that was making a ruckus behind him.

Give or take a couple glasses mixed with Hpnotiq and Henny, along with half (not even a full one) a shot of Spirytus **Vodka** , it was safe to say that she'd succeeded in getting her echdina, pretty damn tipsy. So tipsy that he was actually trying not to _laugh_ at the bartender shouting profanities at the trouble makers behind him. That easy going smile on his face was something Rouge hadn't had the privilege of seeing often, but when she did _oh boy,_ it was well worth the $200 she'd spent on their drinks alone. _God he had such a handsome smile_ , she couldn't stop staring at him.

Part of her wished he was tipsy all the time just so she could watch him like this. She wanted nothing more than to climb on his lap and kiss him until his lips swelled from her own. The amount of will power it took for her not give into temptation was laudable; proving to be increasingly difficult as she watched him, more than once, push those dreads back over his shoulder. Only for them to fall back over in smooth thick waves.

She never figured out what it was, but there's always been something about her echidna that held the strength to make her weak in the knees; he had that subtle attractiveness that she herself didn't possess. It left her speechless sometimes, how he didn't need to attempt any sultry stare or suggestive smirks to make her excited; the way he stared at her, attentive and fully focused on her person, regarding her with all his attention was enough to make her shoulders shudder in excitement. Add flirting on top of that and she was pretty sure she'd be _gone._

They were sitting so closely together that she could practically smell him, and he didn't smell bad at all. Knuckles didn't wear cologne and whenever they'd met down on the surface he always had this citrus scent on him, much like the body wash he preferred using. It smelled better than any expensive cologne Rouge could've imagined him wearing, certainly better than the smell of dirt and leaves, which is what he mostly smelt like when she visited him on his island.

Almost as if he had sensed her thoughts about him those deep violet eyes flicked over to lock with her own and a familiar heat made itself known between her thighs. _It was way to early in the night for this._ He grinned at her and Rouge was quick to smile back, successfully fighting the flush that wanted to rise to her cheeks.

"Don't think I haven't noticed what you're up too through the shitload of drinks you ordered me." His speech was a little jagged but if he could still make a full sentence like that then he obviously wasn't drunk enough.

"Five." She corrected. "But whatever do you mean?" Her lashes fluttered and traced her own glass with her finger tip. "I'm simply making sure you enjoy yourself."

"Oh yeah?"

Rouged responded with a nod of her head. "Are you?"

He shrugged. "It's not so bad. But..." His eyes narrowed. "I'd be more at ease if you didn't look like you were plotting something. If I didn't know you better I'd think something was wrong. You barely even taken a sip of anything yet bat girl." He raised a brow. "You alright?"

"More than alright." Her smile widened. She could tell he was trying real hard not to slur his words. "I'm just staring."

"Starin?" He glanced behind him. "-at what? Those guys?" Her hand reached out to grab his chin and turned his face back towards her.

"At you." That lazy grin spread back across his face.

"Bit early for flattery don't you think?"

"It's never to early for flattery." She said, biting down on her bottom lip while her gaze scanned over his shoulders and chest. That pesky dread loc had slipped back over his shoulder again. This time she didn't resist the urge to move it back over his shoulder, the back of her fingers flirting over his cheek.

"See something you like?"

"Oh, I see everything I like. I would like it even better undressed and in bed." This time Knuckles blushed. "No? Perhaps, against a wall." Her suggestive purr became even more explicit when she flirted two of her fingers along his arm. _"_ Or on that couch, right over there." Sharp manicured finger gracefully stretched out from against his bicep, and pointed towards the empty deep crimson sofa, currently holding the residence of a couple who seemed pretty discontent with each other. "It's nearly vacant, and I know for a fact that it's very, _very_ sturdy."

"Rouge." He startled, face breaking into a nervous smile. "That's rude."

"Perhaps, but with how glum they look, I'm sure they wouldn't mind enjoying a bit of a show." She grins, toying with one of his locs. "I've always wanted to show you off in public after all, and this is the _perfect_ establishment to do so."

He groaned, embarrassment lighting his features. Her grin grew even wider, since that wasn't an indication of a _'no.'_ "Cmon you bat, you promised to behave."

"After a few drinks dear-" She said slipping one of her legs over his. "- and you've had more than a few."

"Well, yes but-" His eyes flickered over the leg she had shamelessly propped on his. Her dress slid further up her thighs by the movement, to the point it almost revealed the underwear, _he had hoped she was wearing_ , underneath. Knuckles swallowed nervously and put down the glass in his hand.

Whatever he was about to say had been cut off because the second he opened his mouth, one of the drunken idiots behind him collided straight into his back; nearly knocking him out of his seat. Knuckles was lucky he was strong as he was, even while heavily intoxicated. The drunk wasn't a exactly a light weighted guy, and would of sent him crashing to the ground. Rouge's quick thinking also saved him from spilling his un-finished drink all over himself, her hand reaching out to wrap around it the moment he was jerked forward.

 _'Oh shit,'_ was heard from behind him and right before he could open his mouth to say anything, unexpectedly two leather coated hands grabbed at his arms and tried to settle him back up straight on his seat. The attempt was almost comical.

"M'bad ma'am. Didn't mean to fall all over ya'."

 _..._

There was an awkward pause for everyone. Rouge's teal eyes, previously narrowed in annoyance, widened into the saucers they were, Knuckles own blinking in confusion, as if he honestly didn't hear what he just heard. Did.. _. Did he just- !_

By the time he'd managed to whirl around, a horrified look cast upon his face, the damage had already been done. " **What** did you call me?!"

His question barely heard over the onslaught of laughter coming erupting from everyone huddled around the bar. Rouge herself barely held back the snickers she was letting out behind her hand, near on the verge of tears from trying to hold it in for Knuckles sake.

"Oh.. O-OH! M' bad dude. Y-You looked like a girl from the back, y'know. Long hair n' all." Knuckles expression darkened, from horrified to anger. He was seriously doubtful that the guy had actually mistook him for a girl, especially when the idiot started to grin. He'd never been mistaken for a girl in his life! By now Rouge had gave up holding back her amusement, busting out in hysterical laughter, loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

"Oh, of course _you_ find this funny."

That only made the shake of her shoulders increase. "If- If it means anything, you'd probably make a very pretty girl Knuckles."

Both her and the guy who rammed into him were now laughing hard, and at him! His face was so red he looked as if he was about to start steaming. It didn't help that he was a little drunk either, it was making him look much more embarrassed than he would had liked.

He didn't resist smacking a palm to his face, groaning loudly. His mood was officially ruined, irritated beyond belief and neither of them were doing anything to calm it. Though a large hand clapping down on his shoulder interrupted his silent pouting.

"Don't worry tough guy, I ain't mean nothin by it." Despite Knuckles glowering at him, the teasing grin never left the other males face. "Shuda noticed right away by those hands of yours, couldn't see much from my angle though. All I was focusing on was the person with the pretty long spines."

Rouge's laughter quieted down, though Knuckles was to swallowed up in his anger at the guy to notice. "So it wasn't even an accident?! You fell into me intentionally?!"

The guy blinked guilty. "That can be up for debate."

"Unbelievable." He jerked his shoulder from under the guys palm. "Is this supposed to be your method of flirting? Cause if it is, it sucks. You suck. Get lost."

"Y'know... funny thing is, it usually works out for me." No one but Rouge noticed how the strangers hand moved from resting on Knuckles shoulder, to his back. Her brow raised, realizing now that the male had deliberately interrupted them to flirt with Knuckles and not herself, which is usually what the case was. The bat was... genuinely surprised. She was pretty used to girls tugging at her echidna on and off the dance floor, but the men usually went for her. If they ever showed any interest in her guardian they'd be quicker to chicken themselves out of the idea before ever approaching him. He always drew looks from different directions, but Knuckles naturally scared people away with that face of his, handsome as it was... he had a _nasty_ ass scowl. One look at those spiked covered fists and men usually got the assumption that Knuckles would definitely deliver his own share of violence, and it would not be pretty.

But this guy? This guy had some serious balls.

Under normal circumstances, Knuckles wouldn't hesitate to respond violently to someone who almost succeeded in knocking him over on purpose... however, her lover wasn't exactly sober at the moment. Letting people get away with casually touching him was a thing she noticed he wasn't as anal about when under the influence of alcohol.

"Doubtful."

"No really, honest. I'm usually able to charm someone enough to get away with it, after ordering them a new drink of course." Did he just wink at him?

"No thanks." His snout scrunched up in annoyance when he felt his head get tugged to much in one direction. "-And get your hands off my hair." Now that she really looked at the movement behind his back, she noticed that he in fact was tugging on his locs. He swooped his hand around to pull his dreads to one shoulder. "The fuck is your problem. God, it's always the hair with you damn weirdos." He said while shoving the guy a step back. "I'm this close to cutting it the hell off."

"Ahem." The clearing of her throat directed both their attention back to her. "No the _hell_ you will not. It'll be a waste to chop it off just because other people find it attractive." Knuckles looked downright offended.

"There you have it big guy. Your lady over here seems to have made her case. Wouldn't wanna displease her now." She smiled, liking the fact he called her, _his lady._

"Mnnn." Another one of her perverse smiles stretched across her face. "You most definitely would not."

Knuckles growled angrily and against his better judgement, the side of his mouth tipped upwards into a grimacing scowl. "Don't look at me like that." Now, he didn't mean for her to take it seriously at all, but judging in her reaction, something in the way he said it must had made her do exactly that. Almost instantaneously did her playful demeanor switch to something more dour. All traces of amusement dropped from her face all at once and she met him with a scowl that nearly challenged his own.

The change was so quick even Knuckles didn't have time to process what he had done.

"Is that an order, Knuckles?" _...oh boy._

The guardian slowly shook his head. "N-No."

"Really? Huh..." Her arms crossed over her bosom. "Then I must be hearing things, it definitely sounded like one to me." There was a slow tilt to her head as she regarded him with nothing but displeasure. "Is that it Knuckles? Am I hearing things?"

The way she asked it warned him that this wasn't even a question, and that it'd be best not to answer it. Dour as the situation had turned, there was an un-repressed hunger in her gaze, shining so strongly through her feigned vexation that it caused his cheeks to tint a hint of pink. His jeans were tightening, this was bad. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer, causing his eyes to flicker away from hers almost timidly.

A knowing smile spread across her face.

"What's this? Bashfulness?" It was so cute to see her red-head hesitate to meet her gaze, as if he knew he'd spoken out of line even though they hadn't begun playing their roles yet. Something he'd never do in their normal everyday roles. Admittedly so, it had been such a long time since they've been able to be with one another. Rouge internally hoped Knuckles missed their time together as much as she did. His unusual display of obedience only encouraged Rouge's hopeful thoughts.

Apparently their exchange had not gone unnoticed by the still lurking stranger. He looked back and forth between them, not entirely oblivious to the layers of sexual tension going on between them. Eventually, he must of reached some kind of personal realization, for he gaped his mouth in an 'Oooh' and grinned far to widely at _her._

"Ah, so you two are one of _those_ couples, is that right?" This caused the bat raised a brow upward at him.

"One of _**those**_ couples?"

"You know, one of those role playing types. Cat nd mouse and all that. One of them runs, the other chases. I wasn't sure at first but, with how the red-head is acting I'd say you guys are almost well in practice."

Knuckles back tensed at the seductive chuckle that left Rouge's lips. Not really able to tell if she was truly amused or angry. The strangers smile began twitching nervously, realizing that maybe he'd read the situation wrong for her to be laughing at him. He hadn't said anything funny or offensive... had he?

"Cat and mouse?" She asked in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You think we're playing a game of cat and mouse? Do you hear this sweetheart?" Violet eyes watched as one plump leather coated leg after the other came sliding down from her stool, his breath hitching at the simplistic but hypnotic sway of her hips. "He thinks we're playing a game of chase like a couple of adolescents."

"Meant no offense there ma'am." He said holding up his hands in playful surrender. "Not here to judge, simply... admirin a couple of new faces is all."

"Admiring?" She grinned smugly and then faster than his drunken sight could even follow Rouge was between his legs, hand reaching up to cup around his jaw firmly. Her grip was tight as she swerved his head from side to side, as if inspecting a new piece of jewelry. "I suppose I could understand." She hummed to herself. "He's a _fine_ piece of work isn't he?" Knuckles was glad to have her hand clutching at his face, doing it's job to hide how red his cheeks had gotten; he barely even took notice to the stranger humming in agreement.

"Strong too, ridiculously so. Sturdy, handsome..." Her smirk was lascivious. " _Well endowed._ "

Knuckles almost choked on his spit.

She was talking to the stranger but her eyes never once left his own. He could feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest, it was so loud. Surely he wasn't the only one hearing it. "And it's all wrapped up in a pretty bow, just for me." She said that almost lovingly, her other hand caressing the side of his face.

Knuckles eyes were wide and unfocused, Rouge's words sparking familiar sparks of need in the pit of his stomach.

"There's no need for me to play the role of the cat; I shouldn't have to chase after what's already _**mine**._ " The silent intake of breath he made seemed to not only please her, but cause her fingers to loosen around his face. Knuckles almost didn't know how to respond to such possessiveness. He always knew Rouge was like this, especially so when they got into the privacy of the bedroom... but now she was displaying her role of authority to an outside party.

The dynamics of their relationship had only been kept between them and no other, so safe to say he was a bit confused to why she seemed so unrestrained. Was he complaining though? _Hell no_.

He felt more than saw her thumb beginning to rub over his mouth. When it started to prod against his lips he relented and parted them for her, allowing her to push it into his mouth. Rouge hummed in delight, satisfied that he was responding to her. She decided to test the waters a bit more.

"You are mine yes?"

A subtle nod was the only answer she got.

"Words love." He had to hold back a groan when she squeezed her fingers around his face yet again. "Use your words."

Knuckles did neither, surprising himself and his demanding lover. Instead, his hands reached out to firmly grab at her waist, fingers dipping into her plush curves. Without a single word he unexpectedly took another one the fingers pressing against his lip, into his mouth.

The gasp he tore from her was worth all the embarrassment he was already beginning to feel.

Rouge didn't know how to process that Knuckles had willingly pulled two of her fingers in his mouth; holding her manicured digits hostage. The feeling his tongue behind those lips, pressing against them sent a rush of pure desire trembling through her, going straight down in between her thighs; so strong she had to squeeze them together for some sort of relief.

The way his eyes looked at her spoke the words she originally wanted to hear. With a hard swallow, she slipped her fingers out, dragging them down over his bottom lip; momentarily revealing his sharp teeth, far to sharp for someone who lived off of fruits and leaves.

Her guardian, once again proved to be more than she could think to hope for.

He was catching on and learning exactly what to do to disarm her in these kind of moments. It wasn't fair, really. Knuckles partnered with that kind of bravado did things to her that she should probably be ashamed of. It almost made her entertain the thought of switching their roles, just for _a day_. _One_ day.

The lie she told herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. After getting a taste, she'd always crave for more of it, more of him. She shouldn't tease herself with that kind of temptation... it was dangerous. _Besides_ , Knuckles wasn't the seductive type anyway, not purposely at least. She'd never taken him as the type to be able to fit into her role, but then again... here he was, turning around doing shit like _this_ that made her want to question why she even wanted to continue playing for the rest of the evening and shove him in the nearest vacant bathroom.

They had furniture right? Very gorgeous fancy... _delicate_ furniture.

 _Dammit._

"Shit, consider your point made." Oh right, she'd almost forgotten he was still there. "Absolutely shameless, and I like it! You might wanna cut that out though, just a heads up from me." They both turned towards the male, annoyance plastered all over their face. "Yall attractin a lot of attention as it is, y'know."

Almost as if a switch been turned on inside of her, the noise of the bar slowly began to bleed back into her ears. For a sweet moment, Knuckles was all she could see or hear in her tunnel vision strongly induced by her barely concealed lust for the echidna. Standing in between parted legs with her fingers on plump lips that she was dying to sink her teeth into.

People were staring, _they all were staring._ She didn't realize how many folks at the bar had placed the two of them in their peripheral vision, heads turning once they heard her echoing laughter. From the looks on their faces, they had been watching for awhile, witnessed their entire interaction. Rouge was use to being the center of attention, turning heads wherever she went; making jaws drop to the floor. _To be frank_ , it never did much to excite her.

With _Knuckles_ however, having peoples eyes on them, on _both of them_ , watching their every move with barely contained interest... it made her ego _sore,_ as if it need to sore any higher! And to think... this was all _Knuckles fault,_ not hers?!

The smirk that spread across her face was lascivious. "Baby you seemed to have bit more off than you could chew." Knuckles previously flushed face had paled just a bit, when realizing just how many people were looking their direction. Violet eyes glinting a mixture of blue and yellow hues from the light decor at the bar, quickly passing over the very few people he could see who were staring at them. "Now these folks are going to be left waiting for a show."

She saw the snarl before it even came. "Tch, they're going to be waiting forever then." The way his arms wrapped around her waist possessively widened her smile. Adding on when he pulled her flush to his chest, her hips cradled in between strong jean clad thighs. Rouge could of squealed with how delighted she was. "I'm not some show and tell doll and neither are you."

"Hnnn, are you saying that you _don't_ wanna show me off."

He paused for a moment, eyes blinking and then looked down at the woman in his arms. His hardened look bleeding out into something softer and almost playful. "I don't really need too." He smiled, a bashful one, redness spreading back across his face. "You're already enough of a show stopper as it is." Now he was flirting, and oh she was blushing, Rouge was going to **_die_ ** a happy woman tonight.

"Smooth."

"For the love of- why are you still here?!"

"I got nothin better to do, I came here tonight to make some good company and it seems you two are exactly what my doctor ordered." Even she couldn't blame Knuckles from groaning at how bad that pick up line was. He even did the snap, finger bang combo to go with it. "Oh cmon, I liked that one! It was clever."

"As clever as your spider dusted brain."

"That was aggressive. I thought you didn't mind little ol' me." The looks they were getting slowly began to dwindle down, one by one, after realizing they weren't going to go any further than what they've already witnessed tonight. Least not in front of them, with the way Knuckles was still arguing with this guy.

He was cute, she had to give him that. Handsome, nowhere near as good looking as her guardian but still attractive in his own right.

"I do, I really _really_ fuckin do."

"I don't." She purred.

"What?!" Knuckles frowned. "Rouge, be serious. This guys a goddam pest." The guy was a pest, a funny pest. A pest that could definitely prove to be useful later, since he simply refused to leave either of them alone. If he was going to hover around them for the next half hour, she was going to make sure to put his pretty ass to use.

"An incredibly charming pest."

Her giggle was more for Knuckles annoyed grumbling that the others joke, but that wasn't something she needed to share. "Well then, _incredibly charming pest_." She practically purred at him from her place in Knuckles arms, comfortable enough to do so since it seemed Knuckles was the main recipient of his attention and not her. "If you want to hang around with the big boys, how about getting us a drink or two." The groan her guardian made was almost _obscene._ "Your treat of course."

Said male gave her an award winning smile and winked at the both of them. "Anything for the lovely couple."

Rouge's smile widened when hearing her lover mutter beneath his breath, 'I can't believe you're actually keeping this bozo around.' She took pity on him and stretched up to tenderly kiss his cheek, lips lingering longer than they needed too. If Knuckles truly felt uncomfortable with him there then he wouldn't had hesitated to pick her up and relocate them somewhere else. Maybe deliver a black eye or two.

However, since the guys attention didn't seem to be directed to her at all, maybe her echidna felt more inclined to let her enjoy having a little bit of male company, _besides him of course,_ that didn't show any signs of leering or grabbing at her the moment opportunity strikes.

...but she wasn't keeping him around for _her._ Oh, she wasn't keeping him around for her _at all._

* * *

 **A/N:** The next two chapters is a lot smuttier. Still very light on the M/M tho.

Trying to keep this story strictly Rouge/Knuckles. I promise to control my gay.

Lemme know whatya think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I split this chapter in half so I could get out of the double digit thousands right? Remember how I said that last chapter?

 **Why I go back and add 4,000 more words to get it back to the number I originally was at.**

 **s i g h**

BTW for those of yall who reviewed. Thank you guys so much man, I appreciate it a ton. Always like hearing what you guys got to say.

* * *

 **This needs to be edited. Reminder for author**.

* * *

 **Warnings:** M/F, M/M light (nothing heavy) Swinging, Dom/Sub, Voyeurism, all the other mature content.

 **Disclaimer:** Everyone kiss Knuckles. Just, do it.

Happy Holidays

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Surprisingly, _or not so surprisingly_ , after a couple more drinks Knuckles had gone so far beyond his limit that he didn't even appear to mind having to share company with their drunken guest that barged himself into their space. He had gotten to the point where he was drunk enough to snicker at almost anything and everything. Plus with Rouge sitting in his lap, perfectly dainty like the lovely (conniving) woman she was, it was easy to feel at ease despite being _far_ outside his comfort zone.

She'd placed herself down right in the small space left between his thighs on the stool, her legs hooked over one of them while her back rested against his strong arm he had wrapped around her. There was nothing stopping her from sitting there for the duration of their time at the bar, not even the slightest bit embarrassed of draping herself all over him as if he was her personal chair. It was difficult not to be drawn into her when she was smiling so wickedly and flirting openly with him and their new _'friend'._

But then of course, her hand eventually began to wonder. Her fingers had been flirting over the hem of his jeans for a while now, probably waiting for the right moment to dive her hand to somewhere more inappropriate. The moment he felt the first squeeze of his thigh, he knew she was going to be nothing but trouble from there on out. No doubt his liquor laced affection was spurring on his voyeuristic lover.

Knuckles happened to be a very clingy drunk and with Rouge in his lap, smelling like a batch of fresh berries and vanilla, it was hard for him to keep his hands to himself. Eventually, he'd just stopped adding onto their conversation entirely and focused on holding the woman in his lap. His face slotted into her neck and he kissed sweetness of her shoulder through his drunken haze; making sure, she felt the firm press of lips against her shoulders along with the nip of teeth. This seemed not to bother her at all or the person that had joined them at the bar.

If anything, it was probably the wrong move on his part to make. Because the moment he kissed her shoulder, _maybe in a way that was more sensual than he would have expected,_ it encouraged her to throw all forms of modesty out the door and squeeze in a place on his thigh that was _way_ too high for it to be appropriate.

The grip he had on her tightened in anticipation, not even able to close his legs because of the batgirl in his lap. He had no choice but to keep his legs spread open for her, enduring the groping hand rubbing in his most sensitive areas. Every time her hand moved up he tensed even further, glaring at the side of her head since he couldn't fully see her face at his angle.

Their company seemed to take notice of how high her hand was moving too and didn't hesitate to let his own amusement be known as well. _'I hope you know he's shooting you some nasty lookin glares.'_

 _'I'm aware.'_ The next squeeze went from being near his crotch to being _on_ his crotch. Gripping his flesh so strongly that he jerked hard in his seat. That was the last straw.

Without a word, Knuckles ended up lifting her from his lap and excusing himself to the bathroom so before he embarrassed himself further. Both of them cackling at his misery as he fled, the bat snickering too hard to even get angry at him for just plopping her onto the bar table.

He should have known by now that Rouge had absolutely _no_ off button. Once he got her started there was no stopping her from getting what she wanted. She was a demanding lover, both between the sheets and outside the perimeter of their bed.

Whenever it came to playing it was always her who constructed their scenes, no question. It was their **rule**. Knuckles mind just naturally lacked any form of debauched scenarios to come up with, while Rouge always seemed to manage to spur up some creative shit literally from thin air. This was something he had absolutely no problem with... this inappropriate public display of affection however, was _new_. These pants did nothing for him when it came to hiding his _excitement_ , an obvious victory on her accord since this was something that did not usually happen so quickly. Knuckles, while in-experienced compared to her, was not one to get excited easily. _Especially_ while they were in public.

Rouge got excited no matter where they were. Pacing and foreplay, something that seemed completely against her impatient nature, was something she took thrill in when it came to their nights together. She was obviously playing some kind of new game and Knuckles was determined not to break their cycle no matter how much he was tempted.

Though with the way things were going... shit, he'd be a liar to say he didn't think about just ending everything early and retiring to their room. He knew how to push her buttons enough to make her do exactly that at least, but it wasn't worth losing their game.

He sighed and took a few more deep breathes before splashing water on his face. A feeble attempt to correct his blurry vision and clear the dense fog in his head before stepping back out there; drying himself off with the black paper-towels from the dispenser.

The water helped to cool down his heated face, managing to bring back some form of clarity back to his brain. However when Knuckles stepped outside of the rest room, that sobering sensation flew right out the window. He was momentarily _blinded_ by the ridiculously bright light above the doorway, shining way to strongly for him to handle. His eyes clenched shut and he swayed, before managing to catch his balance on the wall.

His already sensitive eyes were made even more so with all the booze in his system.

The club itself was barely lit and the bathroom was nearly the same, but there were bright white lights framing every doorway so that people could maneuver their way in and out of the area. Knuckles kept his face tilted downwards when he'd walked into the lavatory, but being as distracted as he was, he didn't remember to do the same thing when stepping back out.

None of this was really helping with his already spinning vision, it made his world swirl even more around him. He rubbed over his face with the front of his hand, as if he could rub away his disorientation.

It'd only been what he could assumed a couple minutes he spent standing at the entrance to the bathroom before he felt two gentle hands cover his own.

"Baby." The way she said it sounded so endearingly sweet, he inwardly cringed at the unfamiliarity of it. Knuckles groaned in response, gripping her hand back to ground himself. The other one reached up to caress the side of his face, cupping his cheek almost lovely. Encouraging him to lean into it if he needed.

He did.

"I'm fine. Just think I..." He paused in his sentence, attempting to open his eyes after he felt her pulling him away from the bright light of the doorway. "…just think I drank too much. Can't really see straight."

"And how do you feel?" He heard the smile in her voice more than he saw it. This was _her_ routine question whenever they had managed to get themselves in this kind of situation, though it wasn't necessary. Permission was something they already discussed many times before so that when it came to having sex under the influence of alcohol, primarily so she could know where his comfort zone started and ended. She wanted to push him, but not too far where he'd feel as if he couldn't trust her with his safety.

As far as the rules to their relationship went, she knew she had his full permission to do whatever she liked as long as it didn't breach any of his _No/Absolutely Not_ categories, but Rouge always made sure to ask twice. It was more for her personal need of confirming his permission to continue their game of foreplay. Just the idea of her feeling as if she needed further permission from him made the corner of his lips quirk up into a smile.

"Not bad."

"Good enough to continue tonight?" She asked so hopefully, as if he even thought about denying her in the first place.

"Being drunk is the least of my worries when I'm with you." He grinned, blinking his still sensitive eyes open. "Have a go at me, batgirl." The genuine smile that stretched along her face did more to sober him up than that splash of water did. Without haste, she placed both of her delicate hands on his and began pulling him... into the opposite direction of the bar?

"Rouge?"

"Come." That wasn't a request. "I think it's time me and you finally got some one on one time together, don't you?"

 _Oh._

He smirked. "Got tired of whatshisface, huh? Thank god. He was starting to wear on my nerves."

"Tch. What nerves handsome?" Rouge grinned. "You're shit faced. You don't _have_ any nerves to grate on at this point."

"Not true."

"Keep on lying Knucklehead." The smile she gave him was damn near evil, but he couldn't find it in him to be cautious when she was looking at him like that. "Keep on lying and see where that gets you. I'm not quite in the mood to be nice to you tonight, or the night after. So you better watch what you say." His breath hitched when her satin textured lips caressed the area underneath his chin, accompanied with the sharp nick of fanged teeth that threatened to break into his skin. "-And how you say it. I'm a _relentless_ bully, and _you_ probably know that better than anybody."

Now he was really blushing.

"N-Not gonna argue that."

* * *

Knuckles found himself being grateful for the amount of liquor in his system as he was led into the crowd. He was pretty sure he wouldn't had let himself be dragged onto the dance floor in this massive swarm of sweaty bodies otherwise. He could barely see or hear the bat in front of him but she made sure to keep a firm grip on his hand as she guided him through. Being as disoriented as he was, he didn't trust himself to wander around all these people alone. Who knew what the hell they were doing? The club by now was almost pitch black in darkness, the only source of light coming from the flashing LED lights embedded into the creases of the black-tiled floor.

He was about to ask her if it was really necessary for them to dance, not at all feeling confident in his ability to move normally let alone _rhythmically_ , but the moment his eyes locked on her all the words that were going to leave his mouth, vanished.

Flashes of her smooth exposed back and her vivid teal eyes filled his vision and he found his nerves caught tight in his throat. The lights highlighting her in purple and orange hues, colors flashing back and forth faster than his eyes can keep up with. It made her look almost otherworldly.

He tried not to let his eyes run over that tempting curve of her lower back that blossomed out into two thick round globes of perfection. The way the dress stretched and moved to accommodate her body was entirely to captivating to not keep his eyes on. He didn't know what it was about Rouge that made her so devastatingly attractive to him. She was just very... _full_. Everywhere.

From the slope of her shoulder, to the meat of her hips, cascading down into plump curves that left little to the imagination. A vision of perfection... _almost too goddam perfect._

Which was half the reason why somewhere in his drunken state of mind he felt like this couldn't possibly be real. Without any type of warning, his arm reached out to catch her around the waist, surprising her and himself.

She didn't expect him to make a bold move so suddenly. Though before she could rejoice at the change of behavior, she was yanked backwards, right against his chest. "Knuckles?"

"Mnn?" His breath was on her neck and it made her whole body shudder against his. Strong arms locked around her waist and she inhaled deeply at the sheer possessiveness of it, the warmth of his body surrounding her on all sides. Even though she was the one usually in control, she always enjoyed the rare moments where he couldn't resist grabbing her like she belonged to him. He never took advantage and was always cautious of her modesty, the little that she had.

There had been previous times where the men she'd taken interest in wouldn't hesitate to flaunt her around, eagerly grabbing at her lady parts the minute they got the chance too; especially in front of other men. She _despised_ this and adored that Knuckles wasn't like that at all. He didn't outright grab for her bottom, as tempting as she knows she makes it look for him. Always reaching for more _intimate_ places. Her waist, her arms and especially her shoulders, ever since he found out they were her erogenous zones, if bit in just the right places. It was a great way to goad her into getting what he wanted.

Which was exactly why she almost let out a moan when his teeth nipped at her bare shoulder. "So now you're being the tease?"

"Barely." The whisper his voice hushed was enough to make every hair on her back stand up straight. Rouge smiled and turned around in his arms making sure to drag every inch of her body against him as she did so. She was very appreciative that his hands slid up her exposed back instead of down into her dress, but to be honest she wanted nothing more than for him to reach down and grab at her ass. If Knuckles was ever as forward as she was, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I think its time we begin our little game." She smirked. "Don't you?"

Knuckles head cocked to the side as if he was trying to understand what she was saying. "What?" His violet eyes blinked as if he was in a slight daze, but watched the others movements to figure out what the hell she was talking about. It was when he saw a thick strip of leather and buckles being pulled out of her chest did he turn beat red, realizing her intentions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean here? Right now? In the middle of... of this!?"

Her smirk somehow stretched even wider. "I don't see why not. I'm already excited and I know you're not too far off from it either." He was beginning to think that all of her smiles are intended to look that evil. "Sides, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Not _here_ , not with _me._ " There was a pause in between them as he tried to get his thoughts together, the loud music in the background making it even harder to think of a reply to her. She however, who consumed but two glasses of alcohol appeared _perfectly_ fine, rubbing her cheek lovingly into his clothed shoulder. It then dawned on him that this was probably, _exactly_ what she wanted.

"I knew you were getting me drunk for a reason."

The dirty grin on her face said it all. "I haven't got the clue why you're so surprised. I'm always determined to get you wasted whenever we get the chance to go out together. You never want to go anywhere with me" She stepped closer pressing their bodies together, a pout evident on her lips. "It makes it so much easier to have my way with you too. Besides-" Her shoulders shrugged. "-you _enjoy_ being intoxicated _._ Everything feels so much better when your muscles are loosened enough to let me happily buzz you into bliss, no?"

Knuckles paused, wrinkling his nose at his own confessions being thrown back at him. She wasn't lying, he did enjoy the after-effects of alcohol, so much so he made it a rule to never _ever_ drink any when he wasn't his bat-girl. Becoming delirious and giggly would not aid him in his job as guardian whatsoever, at least when with Rouge he knew she'd take care of him when being in such a vulnerable state.

"You always lead me into some risky shit when I'm drunk. Can't help but be cautious sometimes."

"You end up enjoying yourself none the less." She smiled. "It's not like anything we do to each other in here would get us sent to the nearest prescient like last time."

"We agreed not to talk about that."

"That and you know not to hesitate to tell me when something severely displeases you yes?" He blushed and nodded. "So _relax_ , and don't worry your pretty head. If I wanted to embarrass you I could surely do it without the collar." Knuckles breathe hitched when she pressed herself against him, those hands sliding under his dreads to place that crop around him.

"And.." He swallowed. "And you're sure this can't wait another-"

"I am in no mood for waiting Knuckles." Her voice changed from flirtatiously playful to stern and demanding. The pure amusement on her face however, gave away her false facade of irritation she tried to school onto her face. In reality there was probably nothing the bat could do that could actually hurt him, but as soon as that collar was clasped around his neck he understood he was at her mercy.

With a shaky grin, he looked down at the woman who was running her finger over the red R in the middle of the choker. "You really have no patience batgirl."

Painted red lips spread apart to smile up at him and without any warning, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head down to meet her in a suffocating kiss. With her fingers intertwined with his collar and the other with his dreads, she had no problem coaxing his mouth open to deepen their lip lock. She moaned when their tongues intertwined, finally satisfied that she got to steal the kiss she's been wanting to give him all evening. Rouge had been without this for months and despite her claims of them not being in an actual relationship, she tries to remain a loyal woman.

Being able to press together like this was worth the wait, especially when his hands ran over the fold of her wings; her whole body shuddered so hard it caught even her off guard. Alcohol made him more forward than he would normally be. He kissed her so passionately she almost forgot she was supposed to be the one that was overwhelming him.

Knuckles was losing himself in the taste of her lips, not even caring if her lipstick was rubbing off on him. His hands were moving on their own journey down her back and to her hips. He squeezed her body to his as if they had any space between them before, her breast squished up against his own torso threatening to pop right out of her dress.

She couldn't stop the loud moan that left her lips, sounding far too filthy for them just to be making out with their clothes on, but the pressure of Knuckles clothed arousal pressed right into the cup her latex dress provided right in between the gap of her thighs. She smirked and let herself grind against it, shamelessly. Rejoicing at the hiss that left his mouth, teetering on to a full-fledged growl. That was her first telltale warning, but before she could get away from him to take back control of the situation, finally _finally_ those hands reached down and clutched at her ass with a strength that tore a gasp right from her throat.

Knuckles grip on her was so hard he practically shoved her body to slide up against his, lifting her off her feet from her rear alone. O _h_ , it was so hard for her not to fall for that. Rouge **_hated_** being manhandled, didn't like being grabbed or tugged or yanked at in anyway whatsoever. Any other man that tried it had successfully earned a broken wrist and a restraining order from her in the same day if they proved to be distasteful enough.

But Knuckles, _oh her sweet Knuckles_ , she had no problems with letting him man-handle her all he wanted. In fact, it was only when she began _'courting'_ her echidna that she'd found out just how much she liked being tussled around at all. Not by anyone though... just by _him_.

It should had been the damn opposite. Knuckles was stronger than any person she had ever been with before in her life. You would think that would put her on the fence even more... nope, not at all. That should have been her first warning sign that she was going to get far too deep into this ' _relationship'._

When she felt his teeth bite down on her lower lip, she had to open her eyes to lock with his. His violet irises hid nothing, staring at the fullness of her parted lips to the flush rising on her cheeks. Just the way he looked at her was enough to turn the warming heat between her thighs to become _damp._

This would not do.

She broke their kiss without warning. Her hand found its purchase in his hair again and then strongly yanked it backwards. The pained hiss that followed when he released her lip would have worried her, if she didn't know how much he secretly loved it.

"Oh no you don't, Tiger." She smiled, her panting breathes displaying her brief loss of control. Pausing to lick the residue off her lip, she smoothly lifted up to place a sweet kiss on the echidna's chin. The sudden yank to his hair had once again disoriented his vision, but it felt 10x times better underneath the fog of liquor. Everything felt more intense this way, even pain. He was almost ashamed at how pliable he became beneath her hands like this, but the anxiousness bubbling in his gut proved to rise above that shame and scorch into a flame of excitement.

Much to Knuckles surprise her lipstick was still intact, something he'd never be able to understand probably, being ignorant to the production of long-lasting sustainable lip wear. "This is my game Knuckie, I can't have you getting to carried away."

He snorted. "Carried away she says. As she collars me in the middle of a grope fest on the dance floor."

The bat smiled, immediately appreciating how easy he made it for her to return to her role. She took a moment to collect herself, taking a deep inhale of air in hopes of cooling herself off. Knuckles noticed it automatically, something she always did when she was attempting to present something out of the ordinary to him. His suspicious were further proven when the hand locked within his hair slipped down to the middle of his back. It pressed in comfortably, moving in soothing circular motions that usually relaxed him. _Usually._

It did little help while they were already hot and bothered in their clothes. He watched as she bit her lip, looking up at him with a expectant gleam in her eye. "Knuckles."

He grinned lazily. "Rouge."

"Would you be interested in entering some new territory with me tonight?" He paused.

"New territory?" He asked in disbelief. "I doubt there's anything new you could spring out on me that you haven't already done, bat girl."

"Oh come now, you know me better than that." She smiled. "We have ventured in many different kinds of play with each other, but you know there's still so much I _haven't_ done with you, _to you._ The bounds of my lecherous mind are endless as you know."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "What is it Rouge?" A part of his chest warmed at the fond smile she gave him, almost enough to make him melt on the spot. Especially when the back of her fingers caressed one of his cheeks.

"You trust me?"

"Of course."

Suddenly her sweet smile turned into a threatening frown, not directed towards him but to the person he didn't realize was behind him. "You cannot kiss him." Her eyes narrowed. "Do not kiss him, undress him, or harm him. If I see you trying to break _any_ of my conditions, I wont even think twice about breaking your jaw. Your lips are too be nowhere near his own. Am I clear?"

 _...what?_

An obviously amused voice chuckled. "That's fair."

"Wait a minute-" Just as he was about to turn around a pair of gloved hands came clasping onto his hips. "W-Whoa now, what's the big ide-"

"Knuckles." That and a sharp tug on the collar put an end to his protesting. He had already broken one of the rules and they had barely even started yet. He was going to regret that later. "I don't like whiners."

Usually, if under normal circumstance he'd be offended and be ready with a snarky remark at the tongue... but not while they were playing their roles. His confused snarl dropped from his face and he gave her an almost apologetic look. He knew what she really wanted however. "R-Right. Sorry."

Rouge didn't smile, though she didn't look necessarily angry either. Her brows narrowed not in irritation but... concern. He fidgeted under her observant eyes not sure how she wanted him to respond to silence.

"Give me a fruit."

Knuckles glanced down at the hands holding gently onto his waist and pressed his lips together tightly. It showed how worried he actually was and in response Rouge cupped his chin with her hands and turned his eyes towards her. She sweetly pecked his lips, leaving him dumbfounded by how uncharacteristic it was of her to do so, even more so when she repeated the motion more than once.

"Honey, you look like you just swallowed a lemon. There's no need to be so upset, you're only going to be dancing for me. We've done it before, yea? Mingling with the crowd and coming back to each other." Knuckles blinked as if he was trying to remember that specific time. "I originally wanted to do the same here but..." She gave a look to the people crowded around them, all doing their own little things with their own partners. "People at this place get too... _friendly._ I wouldn't dish you out to the sharks looking as good as you do. So, I scavenged you a dance partner."

He sighed in relief, tension leaving his body. He appreciated having a bit more insight of what he was getting himself into. "Dance partner. Right, right."

"I wouldn't let anyone get too carried away with you dear." She smiled. "You're mine." He nodded, kissing the pad of her thumb in reassurance when it pressed at his lip. Her lips again, pressed against his, completely ignoring the finger that denied them both full contact of their kiss. She was kissing him a lot today and much earlier than she usually would, that being something she'd save till they were reaching their end. He soaked up the attention, not questioning the backpedaling of their usually order. He almost missed when she questioned her signal again, to preoccupied with nipping at her bottom lip. "Fruit?"

"Peach."

Rouge smiled. "Good." The hands on his chin dropped and like that, she switched back into her character. "Now, what were you saying?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course she'd take the opportunity to milk an apology out of him. "I'm sorry."

"Mnnnn, as much as I adore those words coming from that testy mouth of yours, we both know that I am not that easy to reconcile." A brow raised." You're going to have to do much more to earn my mercy." That declaration had him growing hot under the collar and probably would had been the mood tipper for him... if there weren't two firm hands gripping the sides of his hips; hands that weren't even hers.

"What do you want?" She schooled a smirk that was near frightening and sensuously ran her hands up his chest.

"Entertain me." One harsh push from her and he found himself being shoved away from her plush body and back into a hard and sturdy one. He tensed up the moment they made contact with each other. Though they had done this before, he couldn't remember ever letting someone get _this_ close to him.

A hand on an arm, maybe. One on his chest, sure yeah. Smack on the ass every now and again, unavoidable, especially when Rouge shoved him into a group of dancing women.

Grabbed by the hips and pressed fully against someone? _Never._

Taking a deep breath, he paused when his nose scrunched up at the scent of expensive cologne he was picking up, a _familiar expensive cologne_. He recognized the smell on this person... wait, was this the same asshole from the bar?! "You don't need to be so nervous tough guy." Yep it was him. Same annoyingly flirty voice, reeking of alcohol and perfume. Same friendly ass hands, now grabbing much more than one measly dreadloc.

What the hell was she thinking throwing him against some drunk guy who smelled like he bathed in AL-Perkei? _(Credits to Rouge for teaching him all about name brand fragrances.)_

He wanted to shoot her a heated glare, but when he glanced back in front of him she was gone. Vanished back into the crowd for sure, but most definitely watching them, watching him.

How was he even supposed to do this? Sure, he had danced with Rouge plenty of times before and mildly other people as well; but he'd never been pressed up against anyone else, especially someone of the same sex. That was Rouge's thing, how did he even go about dancing with someone else without making a fool of himself. He was grateful that he was at least was mindful of his hands, not straying too far from his hips the moment the bat left. However that gratitude was quickly diminished the moment he felt those hands slip up to his waist in an overly sensual fashion.

He knew he was supposed to be putting on that kind of show for her but it was completely ridiculous for him to just be thrown into such a situation and have it be expected of him to be successfully adept. He didn't know what to do. "You should relax."

"Shut up." He gritted out. "You're not the one being felt up by some stranger." He could almost feel the grin spreading across the guys face.

"Got a point there, but I'd like to be." Knuckles tensed even more when those firm arms decided to loop together around his waist. Dear god, he could feel the entire frame of his body against his back. He felt more than heard the others laugh, apparently finding this far more entertaining than he did. Their hold was loose enough for him to get away if he truly felt the need too, small mercies on his accord. But still...

 _"Relax."_

He swallowed nervously and sighed, the gesture making his shoulders slowly sag from their hunched position.

The club was dark and even though the mass of people surrounding them was slowly getting smaller he still couldn't spot Rouge in the crowd, but he knew for a fact she could see him. Her eyes were made for this and while he was usually very alert in the dark, his drunken stupor drowned out his senses almost completely. He felt awkward and stiff, not seeing how any of this would please the bat in any way.

...but then the song changed.

He hadn't been paying attention to whatever was playing before, dismissing it as background noise. Though Knuckles couldn't ignore the abrupt change in lights when the music switched, since he was trying so hard to focus on anything else but the body behind him. It wasn't particularly fast or upbeat, but it was very _very_ loud. So heavy with bass he felt his ears tuning out every time the beat dropped. You could almost see the sound waves tremble along with the rest of the club, it shook his vision like it shook the walls, and his heart felt as if it was pulsing out of his chest.

There were no words nor any singing accompanying it. Just a collection of beats and deep basses that vibrated him to the very core. He could barely even hear himself breathe.

With how hazy he already was it was no surprise he was succumbing into a sensory overload. The flashing lights made his vision even cloudier than it already was, though the soft blue and green hues brought a sense of calmness to him, even if his heart was still beating faster than a mile a minute. It took a while before he noticed that his body was swaying from side to side, not by any means of his own. The arms around his waist tightened and before he knew it, a face was pressed onto his shoulder.

"You got a favorite color?"

Not use to hearing a husky voice in his ear, he blinked when he was surprised it wasn't as off-putting as he'd thought it'd be. The other was breathing hot against his ear and swaying them both to the beat of the music; not outright dancing like he feared it'd be. However, the other was touching him with aggressive familiarity, especially when two warm hands unashamedly pushed their way up his shirt.

Widened eyes stared at the hands digging up into his top. Knuckles had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from barking out another snarky remark. Didn't Rouge deliberately tell this guy not to undress him? What the hell was he doing?

Abusing the loopholes in her rules that's what. The hands didn't go up nowhere near far enough to remove his shirt. Instead, they seemed to have more fun roaming around his stomach, teasingly caressing the area in smooth strokes. His spine tingled; shivers traveling up and down his back as his shoulders began to loosen from their tense posture. .

"Color?" He was asked again. Knuckles licked his lips, suddenly aware of how chap they were when he went to answer.

"Green. It's green." The guy behind him huffed in amusement.

"Wouldn't have guessed that. Not bad." He felt him laugh against his neck and couldn't help but scrunch his shoulders up at the ticklish sensation. "Red is way hotter though."

Just as much of a flirt as Rouge, no surprise there. "Flatterer."

"You seem to like being flattered."

"Thats-" This time he felt more than just the others chest press against him. He stifled the gasp that had tried to rise from his throat. "O-Only by certain people."

"Like your lady?" He almost didn't hear him with how low he spoke. He was trying his hardest to keep up with everything around him but it was proving difficult to even get a full sentence out. All of his senses felt tuned out and it brought a feeling of vulnerability Knuckles only allowed himself to feel when he was in private, with Rouge. "Speaking of your lady, I don't think she's very entertained yet. Why don't we liven it up a bit?"

"W-What?"

The entire room swirled in his vision and Knuckles immediately felt dizzy as he was carefully spun around, one of his hands shot out to fist the fabric of the others shirt to balance himself. Now that he was face to face with the guy he noticed that he wasn't much taller than him and didn't have to angle his head down too much to place a wet kiss on his shoulder, a hand letting go of his waist to firmly slide up the length of his back.

That almost had him shaking; his back was a sensitive place for him. Knuckles had to bite his lip to keep himself from making a sound but failed at doing so when he felt a leg practically shove in between his own.

Oh, if it wasn't obvious he was turned on before it was definitely obvious now. He'd been semi-hard for awhile now, starting from when Rouge first started squeezing at his junk and now it was pressing against this guys leg. He tried moving away from that friction but the second he started to pull himself away those hands placed themselves on his hips and pulled him even closer.

"Damn, she was not lying. You are big." He was not blushing, he was _so_ not blushing.

"I wonder if she can see this monster from all the way across the dance floor." That shouldn't have sounded as hot as it did. Much as he hated to admit it, stroking his ego was one definite way to get him going. Rouge being the obvious person to blame for him growing such a vain complex. When the leg pressed against him again he reluctantly let out the breath he'd been holding, the needy exhale reaching the others ears. He couldn't stop the slight roll of his hips that pressed him against the others thigh, once that muscle made contact with the tent in his pants he knew he was going to be fighting a losing battle.

Slowly, he started to press against the leg in between his thighs, the hands on his hips tightening and encouraging such a display. His fist tightened in the others shirt, eyes facing down to where their bodies were locked together. He didn't even notice the lecherous look his dance partner was giving him. Thinking about how it was a damn shame he could't kiss the redhead; his lips looked so swollen from all the biting his teeth was doing.

Not too far away Rouge was fighting an almost equally conflicting battle with herself. She wanted to pull Knuckles away from the guy who was getting more and more comfortable with her echidna by the second, but at the same time... she didn't. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the roll of Knuckles hips, the area between her thighs dampening in excitement every time he did as much as bite his lip. His jeans began to tug lower, bit by bit to the point where they eventually locked around the edge of his hips; his sturdy abdomen out for all eyes to see.

He looked far to enticing. She could partially understand why the other male was so enraptured with the slow grind of their hips. He'd quickly gone from leading them to just staring at her redhead use his leg for his own relief.

It was when those hands grabbed at her possessions bottom however, that she began to feel the true extent of her territorial demeanor. She wished watching Knuckles seduce someone else didn't prove to be so damn hot to watch, it was almost embarrassing how much she was trying to keep herself from shaking with both anger and glee.

"You're so fucking hot." Was what she thought she heard the guy say to her lover. Rouge snorted, as if agreeing with him. Of course her man was hot, now he was just blabbering the obvious. It didn't deter from encouraging the flush on Knuckles face though. She could see the strain his pants were being put under, trying to contain and protect his modesty the best it could.

It was failing.

"Such a shame you're already spoken for."

Cloudy violet eyes narrowed and looked up at the other. "This... would _never_ happen otherwise."

He grinned. "Good thing your lady is generous. You're enjoying yourself, yeah?" His face was teasingly nuzzling at the side of his own, lips brushing against the underside of his jaw. The lights flashing in the club had changed from its blue tint to yellow and magenta. The tempo had increased and the crowd was back to getting excited. Before long the two of them were swarmed by a vast amount of bodies yet again. He swore he saw a bra being thrown off somewhere into the distance, followed by an excited squeal.

Welp, better not look in that direction. He didn't want to end up face first into a pair of random breasts on the dance floor. Knuckles was honestly surprised that Rouge hadn't intervened yet, he doubt she could see them now with all these people in the way.

He definitely couldn't see her, he couldn't see much of anything but a broad chest accompanied with that _stupid_ flirtatious grin. Owner of said grin decided to press them chest to chest to keep him away from any grabby drunk that could be wandering near them, hands squeezing tighter at his ass. Now their crotches were pressing against each other and it took a lot of self-control for him not to gasp at the contact.

Being pressed up against someone of the same sex was weird as fuck, but he'd be lying if he said it was completely unpleasant. He appreciated how the others body was large enough to block people's view of him at least. There was a different kind of appeal from being wrapped up in arms that didn't portray any of that feminine delicacy that Rouge possessed, and he didn't _quite_ dislike it.

Silver linings, the silver linings always mattered.

Those silver linings were quick to slip out of thought the moment he felt fingers flirting above the waistband of his jeans, threatening to dive into them and grab more at Knuckles rear. The echidna's eyes widened and his hands quickly snapped down to grab the others wrists in a tight grip.

"Don't you even think about-"

"Shhh." Chapped lips were pressed directly at the side of his head. "Don't worry hot shot, I won't go digging into your pants." The claim was backed up by the poking fingers leaving the hem of his jeans, going back to palming over his clothed ass once again. "You're a bit too drunk for my liking to consent to that, no matter how hot you are."

"You're a _fucking_ stranger. I wouldn't let you even if I was shit-faced." He paused. "… more shit-faced than I am now." He laughed loudly into the echidna's ear.

"Grabbing at it is good enough for me." A light bite into his shoulder caught him off guard and he gasped through his nose despite his previous dispute. "You're making this so hard for me." As to put emphasis on his words, he rolled his hips into Knuckles, almost making him choke out his groan. "Such a damn shame I can't kiss you."

Thank god for that-

Wait, he couldn't? Oh right, Rouge's orders.

Speaking of Rouge, hadn't she had enough of her little show? It was closely hitting the 15-minute mark and he was starting to feel more than a little overwhelmed. His jeans were causing him more discomfort than anything, they gave him no form of relief whatsoever. There was no way he was going to let this stranger touch him in any form of intimate way. Dirty dancing he had done well to entertain (even though he hadn't done much of anything to be frank) but anything more he was not going to let happen.

Rouge almost snickered at how her redhead was trying to hide how frantically he was looking for her. She knew exactly what kind of predicament she put him in and was content to leave him in it if only for a few more minutes. She wanted to get her hands on him just as much as he wanted her to, however basking in the enjoyment of the moment; there was something terribly perverse about having the power to control the scene in front of her. She didn't even have to get him worked up whenever she decided to take him away, Knuckles being already beyond that point.

She was looking forward to seeing the look of pure desperation on the others face when she snatched Knuckles away from him, right at the moment when things were going to get good.

Knuckles experience however, was running the opposite direction. Irritation growing under the mask of his obvious arousal. This guy was rubbing his body against him in all the right angles and he was doing his best to keep from moaning and encouraging this to turn into something far more intimate than it was supposed to be. Though from the squeezing of his ass and lewd comments on his dick, he thought that line already been crossed.

Rouge was doing this on purpose, she must be.

He didn't even know how she managed to stay in the dark for so long, her possessive ass definitely not liking all the biting he was doing. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't though, just wish the person doing it was different. His bites kept to playful nips, testing the boundaries of his brief accessibility. If it was Rouge, the second her teeth locked on his shoulder her hand would of been down his pants, grabbing at the hardness pressing against her. Her teeth sparring him no mercy, biting down hard enough to convince him she was going to bite a chunk out of him.

This... just wasn't enough.

By pure accident, the next hard squeeze to his ass made him jerk forward against the guys front aggressively. That's when for the first time of the night, he heard him groan. In the heat of the moment, he felt sharp teeth latch onto his shoulder, jolting him to tilt his head back at the sensation. That bite was a lot harder than the rest and he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and sighing into it.

"Tease." He wasn't trying to be, he really wasn't. If there were anyone he would ever admit, deliberately _trying_ being a tease for it would be Rouge. There's no way she'd ever let it go if he purposely showed that side of him to someone else-

 _…oh._

A sharp grin slowly spread across Knuckles face, as a really _really_ stupid idea managed to worm it's way inside of his head. Something so outlandishly not in his nature that he had to pause to reevaluate his character for a quick moment. There was no doubt that he was going to be regretting this later, but a rather large part of him couldn't help but huff at the petty idea of payback he'd just come up with.

What he was about to do was significantly out of pure pettiness.

 _He was going to flirt._

"That right?" The guy didn't pause from nipping at his shoulder, though the tilt of his head showed that he _did_ hear him. Bringing them back to eye level once more, he was taken off guard when a spiked glove hand fisted into the front of his shirt, the other almost violently grabbing at his chin. His jaw slacked in surprise at all the sudden grabbing the redhead was doing. Grabbing on _him_ , something he'd been trying to coax him to do for the last fifteen minutes. "Do you want to?"

The silent buzz that followed that obscure question not only affected the male in his grasp, but Rouge as well. Was... was she hearing correctly? Did Knuckles just say-

"Do I want... to? Do I want to do what? Kiss you?" The echidna quirked up a brow at the obvious question.

"Well?" Knuckles took a moment to let all the regret he was already feeling die out and smirked wider at the dumbstruck nod he'd received, nodding faster when he pressed for an answer a second time. Knuckles knew, while he may be easily prone to embarrassment, if he could manage to make someone like Rouge momentarily _speechless_ , he could definitely pull it off with this guy as well. After all, there must have been some appeal on his person to make this guy pursue him so aggressively. "How bad do you want it?"

"I..I-I" Knuckles could not believe that this guy was actually _stuttering._ He had to bite down on his lip to hold back a laugh.

"Where'd all that bravado go big guy? I'm asking you a serious question here." Rouge's jaw nearly dropped. Was... was Knuckles flirting?! _Her_ Knucklehead, _flirting_? With someone else?! His voice pitching so deep she had to double take to make sure it was _actually him talking?!_

Rouge's shock was apparently understandable enough to be shared because even the guy who had his hands, _literally on Knuckles ass,_ had been thrown for a loop. "Bad enough to risk my batgirl kicking your teeth in? Bully that she is, she'd probably aim for your front teeth too. Make sure you'd never be able to show that stupid smile ever again." The others face lit up as if Knuckles just sweetened the deal, most definitely taking Knuckles insult as a compliment. He recovered sooner than she would of liked, his stunned expression giving way to make room for a more than eager smile to replace it.

"I bet she would." Of course to top it all off, he began flirting back. Of course. Rouges finger began to tap rapidly against her forearm, her plump cherry painted lip falling victim to sharp gnawing teeth.

"Mnn, would it be worth it though?"

 _He fucking wouldn't._

To her surprise, he actually nodded.

 _He wouldn't **dare**. _

Knuckles was momentarily thrown off guard by his response as well, not bothering to hold back his disbelieving snort. "Seriously?" His spiked hand released the others chin and moved to rest on his hip instead. "You'd actually be willing to get kicked in the face, lose a few teeth all for a little kiss? You know those don't grow back right?"

That was when the guy really _smirked_ , a wicked smirk that he'd seen many times before on the face of his very shameless bat.

 _Uh oh._

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I must inform you that if there is _anything_ in this world that I excel at, it's misbehaving." Knuckles grin faltered, realizing that _maybe_ , just maybe… this was a bad idea. "If you wanted some help with that, all you needed to do was ask." A _really_ bad idea.

He wasn't left with a moment to ponder over the bad decisions he'd made because, right before he could get any kind of word out, the other male made a dive for his face; pressing their lips together and leading them into deep awkward kiss.

…a kiss that _he_ had instigated. A kiss that he'd never actually experienced with anyone other than Rouge.

Oh yeah, he was in trouble for this and it was going to be _so so_ _bad_.

But hey, if this didn't get Rouge's ass back to the dance floor to snatch him away he didn't know what would. Internally praising her possessive nature, he knew it was only a matter of time before she came storming in like the bat out of hell she was.

However, it became increasingly hard to focus on the thought of his no-doubt furious bat when he actually found himself _responding_ to the kiss. The thought of pulling away not even occurring to him before the hands on his ass left and wrapped themselves around his waist once again, tightly; locking him in place so that pulling away was no longer an option. The other kissed him greedily, making sure to mash their mouths together as much as he could.

He'd never kissed anyone other than Rouge before, so was caught off guard with how different it was. It was sloppy, untamed... it felt _nice_.

An unexpected shudder went trailing straight down the length of his back and his violet eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. He could barely hear anything besides the soft groans leaving the others lips while an uncomfortable amount of heat built up in between their bodies.

When a tongue had found its way to push in between his parted lips, he knew that he was royally _fucked_. This had gone too far. Rouge wouldn't like that, she wouldn't like it one bit. Just as he was about to raise a hand to press the other away, it of course got even worst. One of the hands at his waist reached down to grab at his thigh, deliberately pulling it upward to the others hip and _grinded._

 _"Mfft!"_ That was a moan; that was a _loud_ moan, _holy shit_. The sound came out a garbled cause of their intertwined tongues but if anything, the other male paid it no mind. In fact, it seemed to spur him on, causing him to give his own garbled moan in response.

Now it was definitely out of hand. The absence of shame in his person concerned him on multiple levels, but he couldn't find himself to care when those hips were rolling into his crotch like that. Curse him for moaning into his mouth as if he was encouraging their debauched rutting. Double curse the hand that cupped at his ass so that their crotches could press harder together. And curse the fingers in his hair that was close to yanking the shit out of his- wait, was that a third hand?

Knuckles head was wrenched back so violently his neck literally _popped_ , breaking their lip lock with a loud smack. He managed not to cry out at the vicious yank of his locs, only by a thread. His chest was heaving; clearly overwhelmed by both the kiss and the incredibly uncomfortable angle his neck was pulled into. Flushed face sprouting a shade of red so dark, it looked almost feverish.

His eyes strained open underneath the sharp pain coming from the pull of his spines, vision blurring at the edges from being tousled around so violently. When his vision finally came to a focus however, nothing prepared him for the malicious leer on Rouge's face.

He thought all of her other smiles were bad? This one was barely even a smile. She looked like she was in between wanting to murder him or murder the guy holding him up by his ass. A schooled expression torn between rage and arousal that he honestly should had been more concerned about. That look never earned him anything good. But truly, all he could really manage to do was give her was a lazy grin.

Like previously mentioned, he knew how to get what he wanted.

"Knuckles."

"Rouge." Her stupidly attractive red-head had the fucking nerve to look up at her and _smile._ "Fancy seeing you here." His slurred speech would have caused her some concern if she wasn't fuming with rage.

There wasn't a moment of hesitation in her person when she responded to his back sass by yanking relentlessly on that spine, purposely causing the echidna to hiss at the pain. The nerve he had to still even look at her with that cheeky smile of his after pulling this bullshit of a stunt right in front of her eyes. The second yank caused the guy who was holding him to drop his leg from his waist, having the nerve to look sheepish in front of her.

"Yeah, she don't look to happy. I'm assumin' this is my cue to leave?" Said male looked like he regretted opening his big mouth, because the anger directed at Knuckles looked almost loving compared to the look she gave him.

"Hands off my merchandise and move along." Merchandise? Oh, she was **really** mad. He didn't know whether to apologize or just let the whole scene play itself out, but Rouge had no intentions on waiting for him to figure it out. She pulled on Knuckles spines with an aggressive tug, displaying strength the other male did not realize those arms had. That was all it took for her to practically yank her man out of his grip. Making him almost take a tumble to the floor before having his feet catch up with him.

The moment he got close enough though, her hand relocated to snap at the back of Knuckles neck, using it to both hold him up straight and as a warning that he'd better stay right where he was.

Once Knuckles was back in her possession, she tilted his head towards her and gave him a look that would make lesser men gulp in fear. Knuckles however, did no such thing. He was still feeling oddly playful and the alcohol in his system definitely made it easier for him to wave off Rouge's rage with his own cheekiness. "Did I do something bad?" Now, he was flirting with _her,_ and she had to stop herself from squeezing her fingers around his neck. Rouge was tempted to respond back with something 10x times more vicious than anything he could have ever imagined her saying… but then she paused…

She grazed her eyes over her echidna's body, almost as if she was sizing him up… and then gave him a smile so sweet it threw both Knuckles and the anonymous male for a loop. Just a second ago she was on the verge of ripping Knuckles spines out of his head through pure anger alone and now she was smiling up at him as if he had done nothing wrong.

This woman switched back and forth between moods like a light switch.

The bat circled herself around him, her adjacent hand running a trail across his chest before flicking down to the golden zipper of his shirt, and then slowly pulled it back up to put away his previously exposed chest.

"I'm not going to repeat myself" She startled both of them out of their stupor, her voice sounding quite angry for someone who had that sweet of a smile on her face. "Get lost. I have no further use for you, and if you _do_ move fast enough I may even let you keep your two front teeth."

There was a pause in between his shuffle backwards, away from the duo that seemed to be getting more and more unreachable the angrier the bat got. While the temptation to tease the both of them was strong… he found that he did in fact, liked having his picture perfect teeth. "Damn." He sucked on the bottom of his own swollen lip, reeling in the fact that he wasn't leaving… _totally_ empty handed. "Hate to have to leave ya, but I enjoy having a perfect set of teeth to smile with." The guy had the nerve to shoot Knuckles a cheeky grin behind Rouge's back. "Gonna miss me handsome?"

The _less_ disobedient sub nature inside of him told him it'd be better not to say a word right now, not while Rouge was still looking as murderous as she did... but on the other hand, the bigger, snarky part of him just couldn't seem resist the chance of letting the teasing quarrel go unfinished.

"Fat chance wise guy." And then her hand squeezed tighter around his neck. Yeah once again, not making the best of decisions.

"Right right, I get it. Not in front of your lady." That was when she had enough. Rouge swirled her head around to shoot him a glare so vicious it put an end to whatever conversation he was trying to keep with her echidna. He shuffled away further at a faster pace, grinning with the mischief of a child who'd just stolen a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar.

Cocky piece of shit. _She should have kicked his fucking teeth in. Every single last one._

But _he_ wasn't the one who was solely at fault here now was he?

"Knuckles." All she had to do was say his name for him immediately tense and swallow at the change of tone in her voice. Their now shared solitude within the crowd allowing him to feel all of the nervous guilt that had been bubbling in his stomach since the beginning of his foolish attempt of rebellion. He couldn't stop the full body grimace when she turned her attention back on him, angry scowl still present on her lips. He parted his lips to say something back, but the further narrowing of her eyes cautioned him not to say another word.

Red alarms. Red alarms sounded off in all the corners of his hazy mind. Then unexpectedly, Rouge's hands shifted, the hand on his neck sliding to grip the front of his collar from underneath it's clutch on his neck. Her thumb caressing once again, over the red R on the front.

He stood there silently, watching her almost lovingly caress her branded R on his neck without once taking her eyes off his. The glare from her eyes was intimidating enough to discourage him from returning it. He had no choice in the matter however, when her hand slapped down hard on his face; her fingers clutching at his chin roughly to turn his face back towards her.

 _"Where's your bravado now tough guy."_

 _Ah shit._

"You know Knuckie.." Rouge made sure to press her thumb down hard at the swell bottom lip. "...it seems like whenever I finally get a chance to have you within my grasp, you somehow manage to surprise me more and more each and every time. This however, was the only mildly unsavory surprise you've ever presented to me." This time she heard the gulp in his throat. "I think you already know I'm not even going to bother milking an apology out of you. You know exactly what you did wrong and why you did it. However-" The suggestive purr in her voice was his first warning that she was going to do something bad; but before he could step away, her hand rushed downwards to pop open the top button of his jeans and dived it's way straight into them.

At that moment Knuckles swore, he'll never admit to himself or her, how far his eyes rolled to the back of his head when her hand met the length of his cock. Well, to be fairly honest it wouldn't matter whether he could own up to it or not because throughout all of it, she was _watching_ him. Relishing in his sharp intake of air, grip tightening when he bit down on her thumb, instead of his lip. "-I don't think you realized what consequences you brought upon yourself."

Now the smile had returned, wickedly sharp and predatory in all the wrong ways. He had to fight with himself not to lay his hands on her, even if all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her soft curves. She'd make him regret it if he did.

After squeezing what could almost be too tight around him for a third time, his breath left him in a shaky sigh. Eyes sliding close to bask at the intensity of her attention. All forms of previous teasing leaving him ready and surprisingly sensitive. Oh, how he wanted more of her, but he knew better than to ask. He would get what she intended on giving him or nothing at all.

That was how it worked.

"If we are being entirely fair here however, despite how upsetting it was to watch someone else kiss you as if your lips didn't belong to me… you did manage to follow my orders quite well."

Now that had his attention. Through his short stuttered gasps Knuckles peeked open one of his feverishly vibrant eyes. "I…"

" _You entertained me_." Knuckles sighed into the gentle kiss that met with his jaw, relishing in the soft way she was handling his face while in the same instance, roughly palming his dick. "You entertained me so well that I believe I'm probably going to enjoy you more than I can ever imagine I have before. Never once did I ever think you would play on my jealously so well like you did tonight." Just when he thought her smirk could get any wider, it somehow manage to do so. "Absolutely irresistible."

"R-Rouge-" A sharp tug to his hair once again rendered him silent, and he bit down harder on his lip. Trying to prevent letting any lewd moans escape past his lips. They were still in public, in the middle of the dance floor. The last thing he wanted was to draw more attention in their direction. Though even with his quieted moans and cautious movements, he could still feel eyes on him; eyes that wasn't hers.

"People truly perform best under the notion that they're attempting to right a wrong. Tonight, I'm going to make sure you get your chance at seeking redemption from me." He let out a choked moan from the aggravatingly slow, but rough jerking motions her hand had started making inside of his jeans.

He refused to look down. Not while knowing that she was still watching him. That there were others watching _them._ Watching every shake and tremble she pulled from his body, from the stutter of his hips to the soft gasping leaving his lips. There was no one to block their view of him this time; he truly felt as if he was fully on display despite the fact that he was still fully clothed.

Her hand began to move faster, as if sensing the oncoming shame in his thoughts and firmly rubbing them away. Knuckles didn't even realize that she'd begun moving them backwards until he felt his back collide with something solid. There was a slight rush of panic crossing his mind, thinking that she ran him into a wandering bystander while being so terribly indisposed, but the surface he'd been pressed against felt more like a wall than a person.

A wall that was dimly lit with a crimson colored overhead light, bright enough for him to _finally_ see, but also bright enough for everyone _else_ to see. Their bodies illuminated with the light above them, painting over the red of his fur and tinting the ivory and tan in hers.

"I can't believe you got me like this." She sounded breathless, was she breathless? She hadn't even been touched in the slightest of ways. "Jerking you off in the middle of a public area. Since when do you think you have the right to make me so unrestrained." That was when her fingers closed over the tip of his damp erection and he couldn't stop the gasp that it tore from him. "Since when do I need to display you to others to make sure you understand how much you belong to me. Enough to let everyone to know that you are mine."

"Rouge. I can't-" Her name left breathlessly from his lips and he braced his hands on the wall, knowing better than to outwardly touch her like he wanted to. Though he managed not to touch her, he couldn't manage to stop his hips from rutting his dick forward into her hand. He was getting close, that tingling feeling in his thighs that ran all the way up through his spine indicating how close he was meeting his edge. Her hand tugged harder, stroking him faster and ripping pleasured moans from his lips. Knuckles head lolled backwards, meeting the wall with a soft thud as he lay himself bare for her to take against the flat of the wall. Not making any moves to stop her or cover himself in any way. To close to his climax to truly become disgruntled by their debauchery.

…and then she bit him.

" **Ah!** " That was his last peak. He came wetly onto her hand, body sagging against the wall at the piercing pain her teeth caused when she locked them onto his jaw. The smell of metal reached his nose and he couldn't help but growl at the familiar scent; the wet drip going down his chin further conforming that she'd bit into him hard enough to draw blood.

"You were so eager this time. Look at all of this." Somewhere in his mind, he registered that she was spreading his own essence all over his still half-hardened length. An attempt to save his jeans from his own mess. His trembling legs threatened to give out on him with how bad he'd been worked up throughout the entire night, and it didn't go unnoticed by her whatsoever. She couldn't help but voice her satisfaction. "So pretty… how will I ever get enough of you this way Knuckie." His clenched eyes peaked open just in time enough to watch her suck whatever was left of him, off her fingers.

Knuckles was gone, face squinting at the slow exaggerated slurping of her fingers she was doing for him. No one should ever be allowed to look that lecherous; Rouge especially. The skipped beat of his heart convinced him that he was going to have a hard time making it through the night with her. "This is so different from you. Oh, you've made me so excited Knuckles. _I love it_."

As her tongue came to lap at the huge bruise she left on the underside of his chin, he declared himself officially _doomed_. There was no way that this was the end of his punishment. She was going to end him in the most humiliatingly best way possible.

"Please, don't be afraid to behave for me some more."

* * *

 **A/N:** I added more gay cause I'm 50% petty.

I also added a little taste of porn because I'm 50% sweet.

Next chapter in the works. Might be the last. _Might._

Happy Holidays guys, tell me bout your Holiday in your review whether you celebrated or not this year.

 _reviews would be appreciated, gimmie that feedback_


End file.
